


Elsa x Anna: A Futa One-Shot

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa Anna, Futa Elsa, Futanari, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: It's been a while since Elsa and Anna have had sex. Tonight is when they both have enough time to themselves for each other.





	Elsa x Anna: A Futa One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey y'all. The idea for this One-Shot had just popped up into my head. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. It is Elsanna sister x sister incest. It is also Futa. There is Futa Elsa and Futa Anna. Now on with the story.

Elsa couldn't believe how amazing Anna is with her mouth and tongue. At this very moment, both sisters are laying down on their bed and both are completely naked. Elsa is laying down on her back while her younger sister, Anna lay on her stomach between her legs with one hand playing with her dripping wet pussy, while her other hand was stroking her hand up and down Elsa's seven and a half inch hard cock while she is bobbing her head up and down taking several inches at a time and Elsa just can't help the moans of Anna's name from slipping past her parted lips as she gasps out between her moans as Anna sucks her cock.

"Ohh Anna, yes. Suck my cock. Please don't stop. It feels so fucking good."

Elsa continues to moan out and Anna then speeds up her sucking and it's not too long before Elsa with a scream of pleasure, cums hard into Anna's mouth and Anna swallows all of her older sister's cum deeply. Once she helps Elsa come down from her rather intense and absolutely amazing orgasm, Anna pulls Elsa's still hard cock from her mouth with a soft pop and she then scoots up until she is straddling her sister's hips.

And she then raises her hips until she's right about Elsa's cock and Elsa then places both of her hands on either side of her younger sister's hips to help her ease herself down onto her cock until Elsa is buried into Anna's soaking wet cunt up to the base of her cock and Anna's own seven and a half hard cock is standing at attention. Elsa smiles softly at Anna and she gently squeezes at the soft skin of her hips and Anna returns her older sister's soft smile with one of her very own.

"You okay, Anna?" Elsa asks her lovingly and Anna nods her head in reply to Elsa's Question.

"Yep. I'm okay, Elsa. Just give me a minute to adjust to you being inside of me."

Elsa nods her head in answer to Anna's reply and she waits patiently for Anna's cue for her to start moving her hips. And then Anna gives her okay to start moving her hips just a couple of minutes later. Elsa starts to thrusts her hips softy at first, her cock sliding out and then back in Anna's wet pussy softly. And only just a few minutes later, Elsa picks up the speed of her thrusts and they both start to moan uncontrollably.

And it doesn't take long for both girls to shiver and buck against each other as they cum hard at the same time. Elsa cums deep inside of her younger sister and Anna let's lose a guttural moan of pure pleasure from deep within her throat and she cums all over Elsa, covering her stomach, chest, and face in her white cum. And both sisters are panting and breathing heavily as Elsa pulls out her cock and Anna lays down next to Elsa.

It's only a few minutes later when they realize that they need to get fresh and clean bed covers and bed sheets. So when both Anna and Elsa get their breathing back under control, they get out of their shared bed and they then pull off the cum and sweat covered bed covers and bed sheets. They put their dirty bed covers and bed sheets where they can be picked up and cleaned by the castle's staff in the morning.

And then both Elsa and Anna replace the bed covers and bed sheets with clean ones and afterward, they both walk out of their bedroom with clean nightgowns in their arms and they make their way to their bathroom. And once there, they turn the water on and they quickly soap up and wash off. They then dry off and they put on their clean nightgowns. They head back to their bedroom and once back inside their shared bedroom, they get under the covers and they cuddle against one another and they fall asleep with wide smiles spread across their beautiful faces.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: Hey y'all. This fic is now a one-shot.As always, please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
